Family Trials
by DaOneAndOnlyTt
Summary: A Sexually frustrated Bella...And a non giving up Edward...this is was leads the whole family up to 'Family Trials' See how Emmett makes things more intresting along with the help of Jasper...FUNNY!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Pov**

"Please" I begged Edward we have been going out for sometime and I've been sexually frustrated with him. He always complained how he was going to hurt me. But that was a risk I was willing to take.

"No" he said pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew he was frustrated as well. Sexually I don't know, but maybe a little. "I'm going hunting with Alice, Carlisle and Esme. I should be back soon" I nodded he was right his eyes had turned a horrible pitch black in the last few days.

"Have fun" I grumbled as I walked down the stairs of his house, and into the kitchen. I had to wash dishes since I'm the only one who actually using them. I've been living with the Cullen's for a year now. As I made my way downstairs. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Patience love" He said as he kissed my hair. "I'll be back soon, call if you need me" He handed me a phone and I slipped it into my hoodie pocket. I don't know how much I can stand of this 'patience' with him. But I can try for him and me.

I walked into the kitchen and began washing dishes. I pressed against the counter and I heard a _beeping_ sound. I stepped back and pressed into the counter and it _beeped _again. I reached in my Hoodie pocket and took out the cell phone.

Oh! That's what it was…how dumb am I? I put it back in and pressed against the counter again. The beeping started again. It was a cool beeping sound so I continued to go back and forth rocking against the counter to hear the sound and sing 'la la' with it. I could've made a record it sounded so cool, I continued to do this and wash dishes.

**Emmett Pov**

It so funny hearing Bella sexually frustrated with Edward! I mean he is 117 year old virgin vampire he might as well give in and give her some! I'd never deny Rose, she gets some whenever she wants some! _beep_. Enough of Bella and Edward back to Rose…Oh gosh she looked so Hot in that mini skirt this morning. _beep._ What the hell!? What is that beeping sound. I listened harder and I could hear a faint 'la la' sound in tune with the beeps.

So I walked down stairs slowly. As I reached the end of the stairs I could see Bella…OMG She is humping the counter! I guess she took matters into her own hands. I bit my lip to hold back the laughter that was about to erupt. She was singing…la la… with the beep? Wait…then what is the beeping coming from? Whoa! She must have a vibrator in her pants! My eyes widened at the sight as I continued to watch. Hmm…lets make this a little fun.

"Jasper" I whispered low and fast in vampire speed so Bella wouldn't hear. In a couple of seconds Jasper was right beside me.

"Yes?" he asked looking at me, eyes full of curiosity.

"Look at Bella" I said pointing in the direction in the kitchen, while holding back my laughter. Jaspers eyes widened. I could tell he was holding his laughter back also.

"Why doesn't Edward just give her some already" He said shaking his head, while biting his lip.

"Jasper lets make this fun" I said with a mischievous smirk on my face.

His face brightened up. "What are you thinking?" He asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Send some waves of lust at her" I said while still biting my lip. He nodded and sent a huge wave of lust. Then Bella picked up her pace and began moaning.

"Ed-Oh Edward!" She moaned while going faster into the counter. I couldn't take it anymore I roared in laughter along with Jasper. I would of jumped on Rose by now if I wasn't laughing. Bella stopped in turned to us her face beet red. I roared more laughter by now me and Jasper were on the floor rolling in hysterics. As Rosalie came down the stairs.

"Emmett what is wrong with you?" She asked curious written all over her face. Then her eyes landed on Bella who face was beet red and her heart rate I'm sure all of us heard going a mile a minute. "What's wrong with Bella?" She said with a snippy attitude.

"B-Bella….was…hu- humping the counter!" I said between laughs.

"Yeah,… She even called it…Ed-Edward!" Jasper added in. While Rosalie fell to her knee's laughing as well.

"Why doesn't he just give her some already!" Rosalie laughed while Jasper and I continued to laugh are heads off into the front door busted open revealing a pissed Edward.

**Edward Pov **

I had just came back from hunting. To come back to see my siblings sprawled across the living room floor laughing so hard. I could see why Emmett and Jasper would be on the ground that's nothing new. But Rosalie was with them. I got angry maybe they did something to Bella. I picked up her scent it led me to the kitchen. When I got to her, her face was a bright red color and her heart beat was going faster than normal. I tried to keep my cool.

"Bella love, are you okay?" I asked she didn't respond all she did is turn to me her eyes wide. I quickly wrapped her into a hug, and sat her down at one of the chairs in the kitchen. I told her I'll be right back. I quickly ran back into the living room to see my sibling still on the floor, still rolling in hysterics.

"What did you do to her?" I growled at them. They got up quickly and composed themselves. While looking at me.

"Nothing" Emmett replied while giggles escaped his lips like a little school girl. He had to do something Bella wouldn't be a bright red, heart accelerating more than it needs.

I growled and launched myself at him throwing him into the wall. While breaking things in the process. I just hoped it wasn't Esme new China dolls. But right now I was too mad to even think of such things as I ran after him, to where he was now laying and began punching him until I was tackled by Jasper who put me In a head lock. I heard Esme scream.

**Esme Pov**

We had just gotten back from hunting , as we walked in it revealed 3 of my children on the floor rolling in hysterics . I wonder why was this. I then heard Edward growling before I heard things shatter and more things being broken. I ran into the living room and I screamed.

"Carlisle!" I screamed he was by my side in a instant.

"Yes, Dear" He answered looking at my face I'm sure was filled with horror.

"Look at this Emmett sized whole in the wall!" I sat pointing to the wall. Tears willed up in my eyes that would never fall. They destroyed my china dolls that was imported all the way from China!

**Carlisle Pov**

I ran to my wife side in the Instant I heard her scream my name. I knew it had to do something with the loud crash and snarls I had just heard. I wonder what the kids broke this time. Hopefully nothing important would be broken, Like Esme new China dolls she loved so much. As soon as I got to my beloved wife. My fears were confirmed.

"My China dolls" My wife Esme screamed before she launched her self at me. Throwing me into in embrace. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. That usually helped and it did. I walked over to the Emmett sized hole in the wall to see. Edward being tackled by Jasper and Emmett teasing Edward. I looked over to the kitchen to see Bella her eyes were wider than ever. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her heart beat going faster than usual, which is absolutely not good. Alice was trying to calm her down. Rosalie was sitting and watching the whole scenery as if she didn't care. I loved my family very much but this had to stop.

"Children its time we had a talk" I said in the calmest voice I could muster up. They stopped instantly and headed over to the living room and sat. This conversation would change their lives forever I was sure of it.

**Whats Carlisle big plan?? Read and review to find out!**

**Ha! I hope you liked! **

**Tell me your opinions and thoughts! I loved to know some! Thanks for reading, and now please REVIEW!! **

-DaOneAndOnlyTt- 


	2. Important: Author's Note!

Author's Note:

Important!

**Sorry this isnt a update of this story!**

Okay guys! I wouldnt do this if it wasnt important! But newayz I have like 6 stories I am currently writing. So its hard to update every other day! I have Driver's Ed this summer! So yeah, Tell me which story you'd like me to finish first! By going to the **POLL **on my page!! That way I can finish and update way faster to get these stories out the way and come out with some BRAND NEW ones!! Im trying to finish these before 'Breaking Dawn' is released! So please help! And vote now!!

**Go to the Poll on my page and Vote now!**

**--Thanks so much! **

**--DaOneAndOnlyTt**


End file.
